


Different paths

by purplefox



Series: Dance with me [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The same love but different ways to go, Naruto just wished she could understand.





	Different paths

Red hair was in his vision as it always was. He always watched the hair dance and sway. He watched it drop from its tight bun. Sometimes he was just a few steps away, sometimes he was dozens of feet away in the audience.

It was not just the hair that caught his attention it was her; it was always her and it would always be her. She had inspired him; she had started him down the road he was on but that was where it ended.

She was grace and beauty, careful, calculated and if underestimated deadly. But he was different although he shared her blood. He was so very different; dance was a language in itself a way of communication and like communication and language there were so many many different ways and Naruto he wanted to learn more than one. Not just one suited him.

There was nothing wrong with knowing, loving and being comfortable with just one but to dismiss the others for a silly reason that they did. Like that one thing was better, it wasn’t they were all equal, they were just different yet the school did not understand.

She did not either, she dragged him places, she continued to practice with him and all he could do was force on a smile. Once a long time before he had been happy, excited when she had time to be with him, to dance with him. Now he could not wait until it was over.

He used his towel to wipe the sweat off his face and turned in time to see the happy beam on his mother’s face. He smiled back because the routine had been fun but… not what he had wanted, not what he was currently interested in.

It was a fine dance, a great routine but it did not carry any of him in it. It was hard to find the passion for it. The feeling that throbbed in him when he was out. The feeling that passed through everyone in the clubs, that made them roar. That made him smile, that made him feel alive. That made Kakashi look at him the way he did. The way that made it worth it, the blisters, the sore muscles. The frantic thinking and searching for new materials.

Passion and love kept him going but it was not just him, it was the rest of them. They kept learning they kept showing they kept getting better, because of what they learned they kept improving. They got better the world they knew of got bigger and it showed, the shadows hey were able to cast got wider and the emotions they were able to tap into got deeper.

But they could not see that and it was so painful, so limiting. Naruto wanted to share and he simple could not. His mother patted him on the shoulder before she left the room, Naruto watched her go before his shoulder slumped from exhaustion. He knew where he wanted to be and it was not home.

X

He had been attracted to his teacher but he had not expected to fall for him. Kakashi had seemed so dangerous, a friend and former student of his parents. He was not hanging out with them often but he knew them casually that had just looked like hell for him.

But Kakashi had tracked him down, entered Naruto’s world. Showed him that he understood, showed him that he could go that way too that Naruto was not wrong, that he did not have to stick to just one thing.

Naruto had been attracted before but what he felt led to the fall, dancing with Kakashi. Showing him parts of the world Naruto danced in, letting Kakashi draw his own conclusions. Letting Kakashi glimpse the other side, hear others stories, see the music. Feel the other ways of dancing…

One of the best decisions of his life. When he and Kakashi danced when they were downtown there was always this edge to it. This bit of the unknown. When they used the studios there was the sense of familiar but they shook that up occasionally and they had fun.

They had fun downtown but they made the studio itself a fun place to be. Naruto had not realized how much he had started to resent the studios until he and Kakashi started relaxing in them. They could not exactly hit the streets and dance every night after all.

But they could linger at the school and dance, and talk. They could go to Kakashi’s house and talk and dance. There was no rush to it although he liked to tease Kakashi. It was frustrating but he already knew the older man had his own rules about them.

Naruto still liked to push him though. To see Kakashi’s eyes darken, in order to see the way he licked his lips in anticipation when he watched Naruto do something many thought he could not or would not do. In order to see Kakashi’s face when he went past Kakashi’s expectations.

And of course the same went for him. Kakashi could fit in with the best of them, perfection and grace. He could also cut loose with the best of them leaving all inhibitions at the door and dancing until Naruto felt like he would go mad. The way Kakashi was so sure and so in control of his body and the way he danced made it hard for Naruto to take his eyes off Kakashi when it was Kakashi on the floor and Naruto was the one watching.

Did not happen often but drove him crazy when he could not touch, could not be close enough when Kakashi cut loose. Kakashi enjoyed dancing with others, he found it funny, he found it fun but he was still able to seize everyone’s attention by himself. Naruto guessed that was why someone like Kakashi was still at the school even with Danzo’s annoying policies and general folly.

X

“Well you’re not wrong.” Kakashi chuckled as he massaged Naruto’s leg. He glanced up to meet Naruto’s gaze and smiled. “But I’m not the only one fed up with the current curriculum and the way things are done. It brings in the money but too many are blind to what is happening to the students.” Kakashi shrugged. “They should look closer at those who graduated then again in a year or two’s time.”

“It’s so annoying.” Naruto huffed. “There are some decent teachers but it doesn’t matter when you are being told how and what to teach every step of the way. You’re instructors not teachers.”

“Exactly my point.” Kakashi smiled. “And exactly why so many teachers leave.” Naruto froze and Kakashi’s hands left his leg to travel up Naruto’s body and rest on his shoulders. “I’m not going to run off and leave you Naruto.”

“Then what are you going to do.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi’s gaze looked distant. “There are so many things I could do but honestly I don’t know. But it won’t be anything that take me away from you.” He said softly. His hands moved from Naruto’s shoulders to cup his cheeks. “You’re so precious to me, even though I know better…”

“Don’t care.” Naruto whispered before he leaned forward. Kakashi smiled before he leaned up and their lips met. Soft, sweet and it felt like a promise.


End file.
